1. Field of the Background
The present disclosure relates to discharging a fluid from a spray device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for discharging a liquid through a nozzle of an aerosol container.
2. Description of the Background
An automatic discharge device for an aerosol container containing a pressurized fluid within a housing typically includes an actuator mechanism for engaging a nozzle of the aerosol container. In a specific example, a motor displaces the actuator mechanism in response to input received from a sensor, wherein the displacement causes the actuator mechanism to engage the nozzle of the aerosol container and discharge the pressurized fluid therefrom.
Hill et al. 4,544,086 discloses an ornament that includes a valving mechanism for discharging a pressurized fluid from an aerosol can. The valving mechanism comprises an actuator bar that contacts and depresses a nozzle of the aerosol can to release the pressurized fluid therefrom. The released pressurized fluid acts upon a diaphragm within the valving mechanism to force hydraulic fluid from a first chamber into a second chamber, wherein the fluid entering the second chamber raises a piston. The rising piston forces the actuator bar to rise therewith and disengage from the nozzle, thereby terminating fluid discharge from the can. The pressurized fluid within the valving mechanism is thereafter controllably released to permit the piston to drop so that the actuator rod engages the nozzle again.
Lynn U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,597 discloses a fragrance dispensing apparatus for use in a multi-room building having an existing HVAC system ventilated by a forcing fan. The apparatus includes a plurality of fragrance containers, a plurality of solenoids, a plurality of programmable timers, and a single fan timer.
Mollayan U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,442 discloses a timed spray dispenser for distributing a liquid deodorizer from an aerosol can disposed within a housing of the dispenser. A lever arm is pivotably mounted on the housing and includes a first end that engages a spray valve of the can and a second end that engages an eccentric cam, wherein the eccentric cam is rotated by a timer controlled motor. As the eccentric earn is rotated, the cam pivots the lever arm, thereby causing the first end to depress the spray valve and discharge the contents of the can.
Chown U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,122 discloses an apparatus for dispensing a chemical from an aerosol container. The container is provided with a magnetic material and a solenoid coil extending around the container. Energization of the solenoid coil causes the container to move upwardly from a non-dispensing position to a dispensing position.
Borut et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,507 discloses an automatic air freshener that utilizes an electric motor coupled to an actuator cam, wherein a lobe of the actuator cam engages an end of an aerosol canister. The cam causes the canister to slide upwardly through a frame toward a housing aperture, wherein a valve of the canister is depressed within the housing aperture to open the valve and dispense the contents of the canister therefrom.